Keeping you close to me
by Drika Achele
Summary: Sometimes when you realize. Your chance might be slipping through your fingers. But Quinn Fabray never let an opportunity escape him. Be it by hook or by crook.
1. Chapter 1

Keeping you close to me

Chapter 1:

I, Rachel Berry. I always liked being in the spotlight. For a future star like me, it naturally becomes a second nature.

But lately I just wanted to just stay behind the spotlight and let me cover up the shadows. This unusual attitude to me had a very strong reason.  
>Quinn Fabray<p>

It ... I know it's weird. Normally I never allow myself to avoid it. Instead, there was found that the health issue it. Even if the answer was a look of scorn. But some things have changed the destiny of our relationship. And I was just scared.

But before I explain the events modifiers.

For now I have to keep my perfect "Timing Ninja" against certain cheerleader.  
>Do not think it's easy. Many feel that because I was labeled a loser (wrongly) I could easily go unnoticed ... Well .. It was not as much as I would like at this time.<p>

When you become hunted Quinn Fabray, things tend to become even more difficult for you. Everyone knows that I have always been the favorite target of Quinn, when it came to stupid bullying and verbal abuse. But now things were different. She was chasing me, but for other reasons.

And one thing about the head cheerleader who should know is that if she did not have what you want ... You will learn why it is considered the queen in Hibic McKinley. And believe me, she did not win the title for nothing. During this week, Quinn reached a new level of cruelty that made Sue Silvester moved.

After praying over a thousand times to Barbra Streisend. Luck decided me smile. And adding my ninja skills (will be very useful in the future against the paparazi) masterfully managed to avoid the cheerleader. Both inside and outside the classroom.

In the corridors of an art school was in development. Even when the way was opened for Quinn, as the Red Sea for Moses. The blonde could not catch me. And when it was not fast enough for her. Quinn opened the kicking and screaming.

The whole situation is almost ridiculous.

My closet, for example, is better "ambushed" the home of Osama. But Rachel Berry is a girl who plans every step. With one or two time settings. I could move into their classrooms without having to stop in my closet to pick up my books.  
>And as Quinn or his subordinate could not stand guard throughout the class time, it was easy to cheat them.<br>The trickiest part for me takes place within the classroom. I shared at least three classes with the blonde in the week. At least the teacher's presence inhibited Quinn wanting to march to my desk and grab me by the neck.

I do not know how she fared well on a test calculation we had on Tuesday if she was too busy, apparently wanting to make two holes in me, just with the force of his gaze.

It was clear to the other students that the story was me. Possibly they were trying to guess what kind of shame I did it. In other classes I could count on the distance of our tables to keep my physical as much as I could. And especially for quick escapes.

Unfortunately in the literature class, we both sat nearby. I was located in the middle of the room and her right behind me.

Damn!

"Rachel Berry ..." Quinn whispered in the most venomous possible.  
>I felt the hairs on his neck, standing. The way the blonde said, I knew that Quinn was with the body leaning over me. I could not help feeling as if about to be engulfed by darkness.<p>

"Do not you think it will run forever. The only thing that you are getting is to let my patience to the limit ... And when I catch you ... It will not be pretty. So you come to me or of my own free will, or else ... "

The threat was in the air, hovering like a dark cloud.

Some students looked on wondering what was going on. But Quinn faced them with cold fury. It was enough to make them collect their insignificance.  
>The blonde turned to face the angry coast of Rachel.<p>

It took an enormous amount of restraint on my part, not to rush to the mountains.

Heaven what will I do?

The class was almost over. I can almost feel her claws around my neck.  
>I had to act fast.<p>

Surreptitiously picked up my phone and typed a SMS help. Missing 5 minutes to the end of the lesson, the classroom door opened a burst. The teacher almost had apoplexy.

"Mr. Humel "everyone in the room looked on aghast to Kurt.

"Excuse me. Professor Hamilton, but I incubated Rachel Berry come get to the room of Mrs. Pillsbury "He seemed almost desperate. What actor.

Now all the students and the teacher looked at me. I tried to fake a face of anxiety. I turned my eyes to Mr. Hamilton in the style of homeless children do not know what to do ...

The professor cleared his throat. ", you can pack your things is not required."

Almost let out a sigh of relief, almost ...

While arranging my things, I distinctly heard a pencil is broken in two behind me. I swallowed.

The whole room was staring at me. Especially a certain blonde. I could not lose time. Only a few minutes giving me an advantage to escape the vengeful harpy, called Quinn Fabray. I was afraid to look at her, she will turn me into stone. With that look ...

I left hurriedly. In the hallway practically ran to the next class. Not noticed that Kurt was at my heels. I had forgotten that we shared a class together. But now because he was running with me, I do not know. Maybe I wanted to spill the beans.

Okay.

Look, I love Kurt. Thanks to his help, but I do not need a Perez Hilton on my foot now. Enough of the weird Jewfro.

The boy manicured hand was about to open his mouth to question the actions of the diva when someone said something behind them.

"Why are we running?"

Rachel and Kurt almost jumped out of the skin.

Oh my good!

"What the hell Brittany! You almost killed us with fear "the boy complained.  
>A smiling blonde was still hopping in the hall, as if preparing for a Cooper.<p>

"Why were you running" Brittany has to repeat.

Kurt frowned.

"Yeah, because you were running. We know that the room for Ms. Pillsbury was not. What's going on Rachel? "

The girl was saved from answering when the bell rang so loud, startling the three.

Kurt and Brittany watched Rachel's face turns white with fright. And within seconds, they knew why.

"Barbra Rachel Berry" A voice growled almost the name of the diva.  
>Run for the hills!<p>

Kurt and Brittany turned to see a Quinn Fabray practically foaming at the mouth, coming toward them.

"Why is Quinn ta like a grizzly bear? Brittany asked innocently.

"Rachel does this hap ..." Kurt blinked stunned. The diva just vanished.

When Quinn came to them, Kurt took the blonde by the lapels of his jacket and practically hissed.

"Where is she?"

"I've said it ..." Quinn gave him a jolt.

"Fuck you, you may have tricked the teacher, but not me. I repeat, where is she? "

"And now, here she was little, but it disappeared" Kurt had to agree with Finn. Quinn Fabray was frightening.

"Q. .. "Brittany touched the shoulder of her friend.

Quinn dropped and Kurt took a deep breath. The boy breathed relief.

Kurt's brain was working fiercely to understand this story.

"Q. What is happening? "Brittany was worried about her friend. If what she was watching these days on Quinn and Rachel was right. Her friend had to take control of herself.

"It's a private matter B" Quinn kept his temper under control only by Brittany.

"See you around" The blonde was gone. His shoulders were tense, as if she were carrying the world on my shoulders.

Inside the head of Quinn had only one resolution. Find Rachel Berry! She was convinced that exactly where the singer would have wanted. And that would be today.

Resuming its imperial posture, Quinn went to his next class. As usual the way opened for her as the Red Sea for Moses.

At the end of the day Rachel was a nervous wreck. Spending all day avoiding Quinn Fabray was exhausting. The Diva jumped at the slightest sign of a red uniform and white view.

But there was little to touch the sign and end the day. Too bad your parents would not be home for the weekend. Both were scheduled business trip.  
>As the diva had the last free period, she used to go to your closet, take what they needed and then freedom.<p>

The brunette was so amused that just lowering the guard.

Big mistake.

Rachel had her backpack lined with what was needed and organizing your closet in a methodical as ever. She was so busy, I did not realize the ambush brewing until it was too late.

She was turned sharply against the lockers and her mouth was covered, avoiding the cry that much. Her little body was completely overwhelmed. Rachel looked on in horror to her attacker.

Quinn Fabray


	2. Where You Should Be

**Parte superior do formulário**

**Chapter 2: Where You Should Be. **

****The diva was certain he'd never seen a blonde so angry before. His eyes were a dark shade of green and incredibly sharp and poisonous.

"If you do anything to escape. I'll have no qualms about leaving her unconscious, "threatened the blonde taking her hand from the mouth of the brunette. But your body still held it under control.

Rachel was shaking from head to toe.

"Quinn ..." whispered shakily.

"Shut up!" Growled the blonde "Come on!"

Quinn pulled away just enough to catch both of these backpacks. With a firm grip on the forearm of the moraine. Rachel Quinn almost dragged into the parking lot.

His car was less than 10 meters. When they arrived, Quinn unlocked the car and threw the bags in the back. Then Rachel picked up by the wrist taking it to the passenger side.

She opened the door and urged the diva to come. Not only that, the blonde leaned over the girl to pass the lower seat belt.

Rachel held her breath with closeness. Quinn's gaze lingered on his face for a moment. There was something hard and menacing expression. Something that frightened her.

_Heaven ... Quinn may not want to go ahead with it. _

__Rachel looked away.

-X-X-X-

After Quinn settled on the driver's seat and shifted into first gear to leave was that Rachel tried to speak again.

"Quinn ..."

"Rachel. I'm warning you. Keep your mouth shut if you know what is good for your well being. "He said coldly.

Against all odds Rachel decided to stay silent. She felt his discomfort increase considerably. And with their parents out of town, there was nobody who could get the account of her situation. If they come to some end. The brunette prayed that this was not the case.

Out of the corner of the eye Quinn noted the diva. Rachel was incredibly pale. The blonde grabbed the steering wheel so hard that the knot of his fingers were white.

Fuck

Quinn wanted to pull over and collect Rachel in his arms and soothe her. But she still did not feel ready. Despite his senses scream otherwise.

She drove for a long time, your anger to consume as a visible flame. Rachel remained silent, his eyes burning, wondering if she was taking her somewhere in particular or was just driving aimlessly. He had the answer to your question when Quinn parked in the garage of a beautiful two-story house.

Rachel blinked surprise. She was so consumed with concern that the observed or where he was being taken.

"Where are we?" She gasped as the blonde got out, walked around and helped her down.

Quinn did not answer, but pushed to the front of the house. She opened the door and put a hand imperiously on the coast of Rachel she took the girl inside.

Rachel paused in the hall. She refused to take any steps. She would pass out, she would faint.

But mindful of what a hawk on its prey. Quinn hugged her tightly from behind, effectively keeping Rachel reeling.

With surprising strength, she raised her arms to the dark upstairs, in what appeared to be the master suite of the house.

Rachel zealously she landed on the bed. With one hand she held a hand of Rachel's face and caught his gaze with hers.

Quinn knew that Rachel could read everything in your eyes. But you may not understand the majority. Not even she could understand.

But something she knew was that she had Rachel, Rachel. It should never be placed in the dark corners of his memory. Never.

And suddenly, as if the universe had shaken its foundations. Rachel was gathering in a kind of emotional shell, which she seemed to finally realize that she should stay as far away as the blonde. As she finally took the hint and decided that Quinn had really dislike your company, she should give up wanting to be friends with a girl who was nothing more than a bitch to her. A girl who was in the right to judge both their character, and social.

Quinn would not allow this girl with a heart the size and confidence of the world, escape from it. And what she wanted, she would.

It was a fair exchange, for a long time, she realizes that Rachel had taken her something she did not think it would be able to feel.

With persistence managed to find it, corral it and capture it.

Should feel happy, even triumphant. I knew I would now, with a little effort to get what he wanted from her.

_A Fabray takes what he wants in his hands. _

But the emotion that was not dominated triumph. It was anger for having been so disappointed before. And feel so great relief now to see her.

But what was this visceral need that threatened their sense of proportion? That stirred up with the sheer force of compulsion? Rachel had an extraordinary talent leaving Quinn on the edge of his emotions. She had the talent to make it a hurricane with all your damn emotions.

-X-X-X-

Rachel Quinn noted, in its highest and arrogant at the same time with an almost feline grace.

Rachel moved slightly to better accommodate, Quinn also moved almost instantly. Rachel read those green eyes that the blonde would not let any of his movements go unnoticed by her.

"I never thought you were a coward, Rachel." The depth in his voice dropped like a stone, breaking the silence between them.

Rachel took a deep breath. I was not afraid. It was just cautious. Who could blame her?

"I'm not afraid"

_LYING, LYING, LYING. _

The word echoed like a mantra in your head.

"Great."

Quinn leaned over until the world was summed up in his eyes glow green, the strength of his powerful presence, and in the heat of his body that was approaching.

"It's not fear I want from you, Rachel." Quinn whispered to him in a warm voice, near his face. But it came closer.

The power was entirely in her hands. The air seemed to click around.  
>Quinn's eyes were burning as I stared at Rachel.<p>

She leaned over, his mouth close to a fraction of your lips, and waited to feel the smell of your skin, the taste of her breath on his lips and wished.  
>Then his lips touched, and at this moment, the world around them disappeared. Again.<p>

-X-X-X-

Quinn can feel her lips soft and supple brushed his mouth while on Rachel. But when trying to slip his tongue in his mouth, the brunette shuddered and drew back.

She leaned over, taking care to maintain a steady hand on the bed. He kissed her gently, like an invitation to open for her, and she moved her lips against hers, imitating the gentle persuasion of his caresses.

Instantly, Quinn felt a wave of blood flow to your head. The fire burned his belly, turning into shattered his careful control. He struggled to contain the urge to intensify the kiss, pulling it close to your body and eager to explore the depths of your body. Again and again ...

She managed to open his mouth, slowly increasing the pressure. His breath was fresh and hot lips like satin, the smell of your skin dazzling and seductive.

Quinn kissed her more demanding. Rachel gave himself, and his breath was like a silent surrender. Quinn received the order from his body, his blood, to conquer, to take.

But should not touch it, not this time. Needed to go slow and do not scare her more than she had done so far. Do not want her to flee. If you really wanted to touch her with the palm of her breasts in her curves, her femininity to discover more deeply and feel the taste of his flesh with his tongue, could not stop. She needed time.

Quinn felt the nipples of brunette rubbing her for a moment, sending a tremor of eroticism straight to your pleasure center. A groan of suppressed desire arose on his chest, but ignored Quinn, closing his hands into fists so tightly that it's hurting your fingers.

She had begun and it was Rachel, as an old debt. Do not get carried away by the great frenzy, even if they pay too high a price in an attempt to maintain control.

-X-X-X-

Quinn was pure seduction. Rachel tried so hard to resist. She did not want Quinn to take anything in their hands. It was not fair.

The dance of his tongue against hers, languid and seductive, the taste of your lips, the smell of your warm skin, all this was a combination capable of putting any thought. The bombing of the physical pleasure no longer dizzy.

She recalls how one week she was introduced to this world of pleasure. Like a week she would never believe that the person would start her sexually, it would be the same person who on countless occasions, also played in a world of hurt. The same person who was passionate and fiery in the act of sex. The same as it was cold and calculating as he watched other people to humble.

How was it fair?

Rachel moved bothered by the empty feeling in your body, be satisfied that he longed for more. More than Quinn. More of the magic she had created only with his lips and tongue.

His mouth drew closer, but still not enough. Rachel almost sighed with relief when she felt the soft pillows behind him. Lightly, Quinn set his mouth, looking with his lips the best way to find it.

Rachel was upset with his body traitor. But this time, Rachel was unable to overlook the urgency of his desire. He raised his hands and slipped them between the breasts of Quinn, to your shoulders. Then he stopped, undecided, and heard Quinn let out a low roar and clatter beneath her fingers.

Without thinking, said the primitive sound of her desire. Hands went up to his neck, basking in the seductive feel of your skin. He opened his fingers and dipped them in her hair, held her head and pulled her close.

But that was not enough, would never be enough. The pulsating rhythm in his blood pounding in his heart, demanded more.

And then Quinn moved.

Not to be with your body, your body not as treacherous wanted, but backwards, ending the kiss so suddenly that their eyes were opened.

What happened?

His lips were swollen, her heavy breasts, and her body filled with a languor that did not recognize. She blinked trying to focus it, and trying to regain control of the minds.

She breathed deeply, as if sensing a lack of oxygen. She felt his breath on sensitive skin. Maybe that's why he felt dizzy, his breathing was as breathless as if he had run a marathon.

His hands still held her close and could feel her bones stiff and tender meat. He saw his arms up, he realized he was holding it, and realized that it was loose. He looked at her. His face was the most accurate expression of sensuality, daring and captivating.

_Their defenses against Quinn were crystalline, transparent, weak. _

Could be easily destroyed. And Rachel felt the break and melt in the heat of those green eyes. But it was the strength of his desire that finally destroyed.

The epiphany was instantaneous and complete. Despite all his fear, his caution and his desire to preserve their emotional, could not escape the truth.

_Quinn wanted. _

I was embarrassed to emerge from its mist sensual and discover that he had succumbed to it completely. Without lifting a finger, to subdue the blonde, and had to offer her a pose invitation. Using only his mouth, she had taken her to a new reality, where only the present mattered, and all I had was an insatiable appetite for pleasure.

The thought horrified. She had lost control, but Quinn had held her and just kept the delicious kiss exchanged.  
>Her eyes widened as his gaze impenetrable looked at Quinn. The cheerleader wanted.<p>

_Quinn Fabray wanted? _

__After the black ghosts that dwell in the past, it seemed impossible. _She could not believe it. _

When your brain realized the full implications of his attitude, Rachel felt his hands slide soften and Quinn's neck. He could see, by how hard your heart beat, she was excited.

Suddenly she felt the throbbing breast, as if crushed by metal circles. His breathing was difficult, painful, seemed to hurt your lungs. A knot of emotion formed in his throat. He tried to swallow, fighting intense pain behind the eyes.

"Rachel?" Quinn's voice was rough.

The brunette bit her lip and looked away.

"Rachel," said Quinn, now with a lower voice, husky and incredibly seductive.

"Are you feeling ill? Do you need anything? "

"No, I'm fine"

-X-X-X-

Quinn saw the lie behind the statement. She was upset to realize that Rachel would not tell you the truth. I was worried about her. He could still feel that Rachel was cold and pale, but one thing was certain: Rachel Berry was not about to pass, despite the intensity of the kiss.

Quinn was still shaken by the impact of his mouth opening like a flower under it, the feeling of abandonment which the brunette surrendered.

There was something there was something ... Unlike kissing Rachel Berry. Something that made her a corrosive and unsatisfied hunger in their bellies. Hungry for your body. And more ... Your smile and your confidence.

He looked at his profile in an attempt to understand why this girl so much affected. But it was time to try to find out.

Quinn rolled over settling against the soft cushions of bringing Rachel to her bedside. The diva was snapped in the arms of Quinn and his head resting against the shoulders of the blonde and delicate targets. With slow movements and persuasive she stroked the coast of the moraine. This movement seemed to have a calming effect. For Rachel found herself struggling to stay awake.

Maybe all this pent-up tension finally took its toll. And Quinn was more than happy to be her to sustain her. Inadvertently she smiled arrogantly.

_Yes, Rachel Berry was where it should be since the damn week. In his arms. And she was very much mistaken if he thought he could get away this time. _

A Fabray not make the same mistake twice. 

N/A: I apologize if the first chapter is a bit confusing. I promise to fix it. It is that this is my first time posting a fanfiction in English.

Quinn is a girl, excuse me if this first chapter has the wrong idea.

**Avardsin**  
>I'm glad you enjoyed it. I promise not to take too long to post.<p>

Who wants to post some constructive criticism, just click the little button down here. ^ ^ 


	3. Promises made in the heat of a bed

**Chapter 3: Promises made in the heat of a bed**

The sunlight illuminated the room in the evening smoothly, small bands of light lazily covering the body of Rachel. The brunette huge bed in the quiet snoring.

At least one hour was agreed Quinn. She watched the girl sleeping and preparing for what would happen. The blonde was very well prepared for any kind of tantrum that could play Rachel. 

Quinn frowned, she really hoped that Rachel did tantrum because it was very scary the way Rachel almost passed out of his senses sooner. The blonde was not used to a Rachel Berry literally falling around. 

Quinn noted how quiet with which it rested near Rachel. After the dark had fallen asleep. Quinn tried to make it more comfortable. With great care she Rachel undid his shoes and socks and took off his coat. 

Conscious, Rachel was not giving any chance the blonde, but unconscious ... The body of Rachel Quinn gravitated to as a satellite to your planet. The brunette in her sleep snuggled against Quinn seeking the comfort of your body. 

This, keep it up. Because you will not be having any advantage Rachel Berry. You will not get away from me. He thought the blonde possessively.  
>Rachel started to move showing signs of waking up. Slowly she opened her sleepy eyes to be greeted by a pair of greenish eyes completely alert. <p>

"Quinn?" If Rachel realizing the situation got out of bed like a thunderbolt.  
>Quinn to laugh the whole thing was not serious. The blonde chose to stay in bed posing stripped. <p>

-x-x-x-

Rachel was aware that I was near a heart attack.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Rachel took a deep breath, hysteria would not help now.

She turned to look at Quinn.

"I want to go," he said quietly.

In an instant a flash of anger came upon Quinn's eyes.

"No," Rachel chewed the inside cheek. "You owe me an explanation Rachel. And I will not allow me to leave here without one." Rated Quinn.

"I do not owe you anything," Quinn was so surprised at the answer as Rachel. "You have no right to do what he did to me today and still hope that I have to give some satisfaction to my actions!"

Quinn got out of bed like a lioness ready to kill the prey. Rachel winced slightly, and slowly retreated.

"You owe me nothing?" Quinn was bristling with anger. "Well let me refresh your memory. A week ago you and I had a very interesting interaction. And before I opened my mouth, you have already gone quicker than the coach Sylvester was firing insults at Mr. Shuester! " 

"What you are complaining, Quinn?" What happened, happened and only. "Shot the brunette. "Actually I thought you would be the first to clear the situation of his head."

"But I did not and will not do," cried Quinn

"Your problem, because I forgot" Rachel declared petulantly.

_Liar ...__  
><em>

Quinn laughed so dismissive.

She approached slowly from Rachel "For I do not think you do not forget ... I think also that you will never forget. After all we can not erase the memory of who it was that fucked us for the first time. "

Quinn was well pleased to see the pallor of Rachel. When the brunette can not go back because the door behind her, Quinn quietly put a hand on each side of her head. Creating a barrier.

_-x-x-x-_

Rachel was angry and embarrassed at the same time.

_Optimum_

Quinn would not allow Rachel discredit their night of love.

The brunette hesitated for a moment when he raised his hands in order to take Quinn off it. After all she did not want to risk accidentally put them in the breasts of another girl. Finally she put them on the shoulders of a cheerleader, which was not good, because Quinn pushed her hip to her, leaving her totally caught the cheerleader.

Quinn almost lost his composure.

She snaked her arms around Rachel, need to absorb as much of this contact. It was a strange embrace.

"Rachel ..." she called softly. Gently she kisses his face splashed on the brunette. And heard with satisfaction the hitch of her breath. "Do not lie to me or to yourself" he whispered seductively.

Quinn slowly reached the lips of so much missed. Gently pressed his lips to Rachel's done this a few times before she reacts. With mouth slightly open between, she felt Rachel shyly moving her lips on her bottom and then suck it.

Quinn almost lost his composure.

Firmly she slid her hands up the back of Rachel's legs in a single motion she put the girl's legs around his waist and pressed her against the door. Still not satisfied claimed her mouth with passion. Quinn would not leave any doubt what he wanted.

-x-x-x-

Rachel was almost sure that Quinn was bipolar or tripolar, depending on the case. But the only certainty at this time that she had was that the blonde was dragging the whirlwind of passion that he shared last week. The same union mad pleasures that she did not think in a million years would have the arms of Quinn.

And that ...

WOU

_Quinn his cursed._

She slipped a hand into my breast and caressed with passion.  
>I could not control myself and left a long moan escaped me.<p>

Quinn looked at me so predatory.

The eyes were dilated with desire it and I almost groaned again because of it.

For a few seconds we were staring at us, I stroked his face as if she were a kitten, gently kissed her cheek.

_God I'm a sucker.__  
><em>

-x-x-x-

Rachel did not stop to amaze me.

Here I am acting on all the lust and she is still capable of such a gesture?  
>My wish just climb some stairs.<p>

The took me to the bed, and again I was careful to place it there. Move your hips to cause a little friction between our intimacies. Both sigh.

I begged for me not to, without waiting for any permission, I was unbuttoning her shirt, he needed to see it. I got rid of his shirt and gazed for a moment in her bra. I think she did not want to be the one to go without something there. Rachel with some firmness almost tore the top off my uniform playing in a corner of the room and wait before I went to grab my bra my breast.

_Oh ..._

___Damn ..._

Rachel devote equal attention to both. In the mood she kissed, licked and sucked. Good thing she likes to be a perfectionist.

Only it was I who would dictate things there.

So I took her face and kissed her with renewed ardor. Our mouths were a confusion of the fight for respect. But Rachel would have no chance.

I possess and would take it any idea of leaving me.

Sticking out of her mouth, which was red and swollen and stood in front of her. Rachel looked at me confused. I took my bra, skirt and panties. With pleasure I watched her eyes get a dark desire.

I bowed to him and unceremoniously took off my skirt and panties. Now who was blinded eyes was me. Came to mind of why I called Ru Paul. She certainly does not resemble a transvestite.

From the bottom of all those sweaters, Rachel Berry had an amazing body. And what interested me most at the time was within my reach.

I knelt and pulled to the edge of the bed. I pushed her wonderful legs and left exposed and my main target.

_-x-x-x-_

Rachel was a jumble of nerves when Quinn fanned subdued like that. But she could not argue anything when he felt the blonde _kissing intimately_. Rachel only arched in the overwhelming wave of pleasure that you put down.

Rachel sighed in pleasure, sticking your fingers in your hair soft Quinn. I was so excited and sensitive than the tongue Quinn was doing it, was playing dangerously on the edge.

Sensing that Quinn interrupted his exploration of the region's deepest brunette Rachel to move to the center of the bed and cover it with your body.

At first almost protested, but died when my complaint Quinn's mouth moved over mine, as demanding as the hand that introduced between my legs.

I gasped, but there was no air to absorb, only Quinn. Her tongue invaded my mouth and pressed my body. She slid her middle finger in my opening and then plunged unceremoniously and making movements will come painfully languid.

_Damn__  
><em>

_-x-x-x-_

Quinn noted Rachel come to feel ecstasy with an animalistic triumph. The body is arched to the small of her pleasure, and then shaken with the orgasm that has given you.

For the _Grand Finale_. Quinn has a hickey on his neck as well as Rachel, to leave it checked. And she intended to leave the body that many brands of diva.

Rachel was completely limp in his arms, and Quinn was pleased with that. Very satisfied.

Quinn waited for her to catch her breath.

"Rachel ..." His voice was husky with desire. This time she exchanged a long kiss and delicious with it. The share of demand is gone, leaving only the taste ... 

luscious lips naughty captain that the Glee Club.

Quinn made a silent promise to them both. And there would be no way in hell that would make her break it.

It was time to get Quinn to take the reins of your life. This included having a certain petite chatterbox on your side.

_N/A: _Thanks to those who have added this to their favorites or fanfiction as a warning.

Comments are always welcome.


	4. Rachel has the word

**Chapter 4: Rachel has the word ******

Quinn stretched and woke up realizing that it was alone in bed, that alarmed her. She remembered very well have gone to sleep with Rachel Berry firmly in his arms.

I looked around to see some shorty praying there.

_No such luck. _

I got out of bed in a burst. As it was only in panties, caught a short and a shirt on the dresser and got dressed quickly. And if Rachel has a way to escape? I left the room with the heart beating a thousand.

By car it could not hide keys in the highest place, it would not reach there. The way Rachel was stubborn and was could it have gone on foot. I entered the hall in a hurry to get to the front door. That's when I was hit by a smell very good and fresh coffee from the kitchen.

Carefully follow up there. I think it shook a little in the mixture of relief and tenderness that filled me at the sight of the scene loveliest he had ever seen.

Rachel was back to the entrance to the kitchen, the table was set and it was concentrated in coffee being prepared at the counter. She wore only a shirt slightly elongated gym and sang a song that Quinn did not know.

_Probably Broadway _

There was something about this scene that moved me deeply. I could not be ready to name what was so deeply buried in me, not now. But I was more than ready to not allow under any circumstances let her get away from me.

Damn ... Fabray You're so selfish.

-x-x-x-

Rachel sang distracted while preparing coffee. His escape plan was highly disappointed to learn that a storm came down on Lima.

Frankly, a few months ago was to have begun the rainy season, but not a drop fell. Now the storm decides to fall into the worst possible moment. Like, today!

Rachel cursed the unpredictable weather.

Actually it was more annoyed with herself.

Throughout his life was never back down from any situation. Lately, however, was proving a most cowardly brand. And stupid as an added bonus.

But it was a new day and the soft beat of rain drops against the window, she was not free to quit taking his humiliation. Perhaps she should have had some conversation with Quinn, the preferred long distance, do a 150 miles? Or rather, an email from an anonymous account. Or maybe a ticket by carrier pigeon?

Whatever it was she would not want to face the girl again, I was seriously considering going to walk home, even if dressed only in that shirt.

Rachel grimaced.

_Do not be stupid, Quinn looked like a built-in GPS that gives you your position anywhere on the globe. And you've experienced firsthand what happens when you ignore the HBIC of Mckinley_.

Rachel made another face, when another thought struck him.

_Since when does a person on the verge of a breakout makes breakfast for her captor? _

The brunette stopped singing, only to grumble something intelligible.

Only she, really. ¬ ¬

The sound of soft footsteps and cautious came to his hearing as a red alert.

_Quinn. _

Seeing it was a problem! When you look at her she remembered the night adventures and his face turned the color of a radish. Quinn did not help that could be divine in any situation. Presumably she had just woken up, but it was beautiful. And that infamous group that was using was now poking my libido.

And to round it was staring at me with that damn perfect eyebrow and an almost mocking. And an expression of who knows things.

I was very tempted to play one pot of coffee in her face. But I remembered that would be a crime that disfigured face. Maybe a couple of slaps satisfy me.

I shook my head, what the hell was I thinking? Violence was no answer to anything. But ... I was tempted, he could not deny.

"Oh, hi!" I tried to make a casual expression. "I hope you do not mind that I have used your kitchen. But I was hungry and prepared the breakfast. Needless to say that I've refused to prepare anything from animal meat, since I do not eat anything that is expensive. It goes against all my principles in defense of animals. Prepared something that maybe you will enjoy and that certainly will not deprive it of necessary nutrients to your diet as an athlete. "

Quinn was just looking at me. It seemed more fun than bored with my verbal tour.

"What?" I've taken I prepared for any unpleasant that she could tell me.

I think she was having fun with my tone half sullen.

"Nothing in particular. I think you're like me, if not quality caffeine in the morning, we will start chewing the table legs. "Answered the blonde fun.

_Hunm ..._

"You went out to run?" Pointed to his dress.

Quinn made a funny face.

"No, just randomly picked this outfit ..."

I do not know why, but I think she did not mean to put these clothes. But it seemed something else. But what?

I also have not lost her eye in the direction of my legs. Well what else she wanted me to use? I was kidnapped, it was not like she was giving me time to prepare a suitcase for the weekend.

I took the coffee pot and other juice and put them on the table, quickly sat down. The look of Quinn was fast turning into something luxurious. And I suppose if I or she did not open his mouth to talk, and in seconds we were on top of that desk doing lewd things and more often than a couple of rabbits or Santana and Brittany for that matter.

"You scared me for a moment today." Quinn said across the table, where they purposely put her chair, to make some space.

They looked so inquisitively.

She was playing a little with his toast before my eyes meet.

"I was incredibly scared to wake up and not see her in bed with me. I thought you had managed to escape and when I saw that it was still raining I was terrified at the thought that you could be out there at that time without some sort of coat and mercy of a stranger willing to give you a ride, who knows where . "Quinn seemed angry for some reason, but with herself.

Rachel was not expecting your heart warming so fast the confession of Quinn.

"Quinn, despite my propensity for dramatic exits, not even I could this attitude. Although there crossed my mind. But I think it would get us nowhere. "

Quinn settled in his chair.

"Why do you avoided me as if I had contracted the plague?"

Rachel tried not to cringe at the harsh tone of her words. But by any means it was pretty obvious the motive of trying to avoid the blonde.

I looked at her with determination.

"I was afraid of you!" A shadow seemed to hover over the table, in my answer. "Never in a million years expect my sex would start with HBIC Lucy Quinn Fabray. The girl who for years did nothing but what made my academic life in his hands, a hell. The same girl who was the first to play a scratch on me, subject me to public humiliation to intimidate me both physically and verbally and even hit me ... "My voice has always remained a high pitch, was eerily smooth as my enumerated collections of humiliation.

"For those who constantly rejected my attempts at friendship, for from nothing, you take me in your arms and want to own me ... You sure got me confused in a way that even now makes me dizzy. You, the most popular and beautiful girl at the school where apparently all give an arm to be at your side, I suddenly want? Just want the girl with dreams bigger than this city? And-I do not understand. It's just me ... "I think my voice has never sounded so sweet and sad.

I got up from the table without even dispense any attention to Quinn. I approached the counter and pushed my hands there. I watched the rain falling outside.

"I do not deny that corresponds to you. The final proof more striking than to have given you my virginity. And not even a week later, and vanished, still I give my body again. "I shook my head a bit more waiting to clear my thoughts. "You avoided because in my head, nothing else showed me that this was not a kind of cruel joke, that finally I would definitely broken through his hands."

"I'm afraid all the time, but never let it get the better of my nerves. Even academic about this ordeal, had left me reaching for you since the first time, I would be nothing more than a poor little depressed. "I lifted my head

"I was always taught to have your head up, proud to be who I am and nothing otherwise. But you got me out of the shaft and shot a huge whirlwind. Can you imagine? You and I are having sex! And no one more often? I have to give a hand to paddle, you are a beautiful seductress. I am offering my foolish heart for the dragons again? "

I sighed wearily.

-x-x-x-

Quinn never felt that she was willing to die at that moment. Except the time when she had to give her baby up for adoption.

Listen to everything Rachel, equated to having a steamroller going over it.

Rachel had no idea, but all those petty accusations that she was targeted were just trying to diminish my unconscious wish that it woke me up.

In the past I always felt an uncomfortable twinge every time Rachel subjected to degrading situations. But ignored. I knew what it was, but ignored. Only once I remember feeling totally guilty.

It was that damned bathroom after the coronation of King and Queen of the ball.  
>After slapping Rachel, I felt a lethargic take care of myself.<p>

I not only had raised his hand to it but it had fallen on her face.

I never felt so angry at myself.

Despite the fact, Rachel has made nothing but to wipe my tears and comfort me. The simple goodness it was like a slap in the face and returned. This was something inherent in Rachel Berry: Kindness and unlimited capacity for forgiveness.

She even said he appreciated the drama of the tapa.

You have to love this girl.

I left the chair and approached that figure declining. I debated whether to play it, my body seems to have taken this decision with or without the consent of my brain. My arms went around her delicate shoulders and gently brought it to me. I was just glad to have her way with me, his back resting against my chest so unassuming.

I pressed my cheek lightly against the left side of his head. My mouth could easily rub your ear if I wanted, and I did. But nothing of interest in this movement was provocative.

"You're the only person who has the talent to get me out of my comfort zone. I was always the person more control at home or at school. But you seem to have a special talent to push my buttons and make me drop the mask of impartiality. "Quinn considered.

"For the record ... You look like you're describing Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. "Rachel said.

"Maybe I like him." She snuggled in a little more brown. "Have you ever watched the movie the Mary Reilly?"

Rachel nodded.

"You are to me, what Mary was to Jekyll and Hyde." Quinn whispered "My catalyst ..."

Rachel shivered from head to toe. Quite understand the implications.

"I think I can never apologize enough to you. But I will not stop doing it for the rest of my life. "There was something in the voice of Quinn about this promise he made to get Rachel to move in front of Quinn. Their bodies attached well.

_Temptation ..._

"What exactly are you telling me?"

"What I mean is that I'm in love with you longer than I could handle. I want you in a way that makes my body ache. "Quinn pressed his body a little more of Rachel in wanting to have some kind of relief" And I will not give you Rachel. I will not leave. " 


	5. Some points in t

**Parte superior do formulário**

**Chapter 5: Some points in t  
><strong>  
>Rachel was not sure what to make of this revelation.<p>

Quinn was in love with her more time than could be realized?

I do not know what got into me. One minute I was all goofy about this news, and the next minute I punched anywhere on the body of Quinn that was within my reach.

I think my shots did not seem to have any effect on it. But certainly I was surprised. I think I was more tickling than doing any damage.

I managed to dodge her and hurried to the kitchen.

My mind was a chaos.

I went upstairs to the suite and I do not bother to close the door. Aware of the criticism that followed me through the door. It was assumed that I entered the room without it, it was assumed that I should not think of rejecting her affection, and by God, it was assumed that I would not melt the heart for it. Quinn did everything moves very fast and with such subtle or not, I felt embraced strongly with their protection rather than choked with such domination.

Sea Lion

But something inside me refused to fully open and I am absolutely sure that shielded it was my fear. Why? I've fallen headlong into relationships betting my heart to get it right. By this time the caution?

As I suspected, Quinn entered the room stomping, 1.73 m of anger and arrogance Fabray. Anger rose in me, but it was more than Quinn.  
>I raised my eyes, taking my words tougher. And even that did not seem to disturb it.<p>

Quinn had the audacity to look at me furiously, his head bent, his hair at shoulder length, falling around her face like a fallen angel. The green eyes flashed with anger, and its expression was too damn sexy to be scary but it looked very primitive.

Oh yes, Quinn Fabray intimidate me, but that never stopped me from poking it with a stick. But I was on the verge of losing control. There would seem good on your resume?

"You do not run over me like a scared little bunny who runs away from a vision. I will not allow it. "The words were crushed Quinn.

"You will not?" I enlarged my eyes in amazement. "Excuse me, Miss. Fabray, but you do not have a belt around my neck or ownership papers with my name on them. I do as I please "  
>Rachel Berry I've never been so angry. This is better than fear, for sure, because I was having a tantrum coming.<p>

Quinn moved me to be mere inches.

"You do not." His head lowered, his nose almost touched it, while inside it as anger flashed like fire blazing out of control.

I put my hands against his shoulders, trying to push her back. He tried, because it has not moved one inch.

_Annoying_

"You're unbelievable and incredibly arrogant" fought.

She smiled, despite the anger still shining in her eyes

"I'm just really scared of you!" The smile disappeared from the face of Quinn in an instant. His hands were on his hips, his lips tight. In his typical pose of intimidation. "What will you do to me, growling at me until I die? Force me to watch his routine military cheerleader until my eyes fall on my head? Oh no, wait, you'll take all my collections of Broadway. "Falsely looked scared. "Oh, Quinn, I'm so scared. Please do not. "

Wou, Rachel Berry, do you really know as buttoning it.

Quinn growled. There was a strong vibration of sound, but it was a very subtle noise that effectively reached the cautious part of the brain of Rachel. And she could have watched if it were not so angry.

"You're in my way." She reached across to touch your nose to Quinn. "Come out of him."

The scene would have had more effect if it were not the only underwear and a jacket. And on tiptoe was not so intimidating.

Quinn's expression changed, then, became suddenly. His eyes narrowed, and the determination savage, remorseless she wore at all times, while controlling with an iron hand the Makinley, was directed to Rachel.

I should run now. I should have turned and run as fast as those rabbits she mentioned before. In an instant his hands held my arms in the second she knew her intention and her head lowered, I should have responded. If I had time.

Between a second and following her lips covered mine, her tongue pushed between my lips when they parted in surprise, and oh hell in a minute was lost. His lips devoured me. His tongue stroked into my mouth, filling my senses.

Our kiss tasted. Not the taste of a normal kiss, but the flavor of a wild promise, an afternoon desert, hot and full of mystery and hunger.  
>Rachel found herself melting against the blonde. She was trembling. That hard body and delicious maintained their weight each hand while clutching a globe Chubby squeezing your butt and get up closer to your body. His head bowed, the kiss became deeper, stronger uttered a growl from the back of her throat when she left her lips surrounding the trial of his tongue, and she looked more to his liking.<p>

It was there, every time she stroked the language that was intertwined with its subtle, inciting them to consume it more, keep it close, devouring kiss Quinn.

And it terrified her. I felt my pride, commitment and hard-won, fighting a claim that she was coming, shouting warnings until I moved jerkily back, struggling to free myself of the delicate but strong arms when faced Quinn, I panted with sudden urge to cry.

I raised my hand and touched her lips. The lips that mesmerized me, and left her in pain, a miracle of pleasure, as she knew they would be.

Quinn was in no better state than me. But I knew damn regroup quickly efficient. I envy.

"You're mine." There was no provocation sexy in her voice, no flirting playful and seductive. Her green eyes sparkled with predatory conscience and triumph.

I really wanted to slap her.

I pushed my hand from her.

"You're crazy," I gasped.

"Mine." Her voice was absolutely determined.

-x-x-x-

I know what everyone thinks they know my personality. Cold, calculating and manipulative.

They are all right ...

Most of the time...

The only lesson I learned really only be earned by my father, was that no matter what happens, never show your weaknesses. His enemies may never want to suspect that you have one. It was not by chance that the coach Sylvester has me as his pupil.

As I grew older I learned this important lesson. I was the ugly duckling and fat, all the children who mocked the primary. Always subject to endless insults. But one day I turn around there and did everything in my power not to leave.

Upon arriving at the high school I already knew what had to be done. Smash all on their feet, all that could be a threat to their power.

The currency of the popular school.

But only one person refused to be overwhelmed by me.

Rachel Berry

She was the only person I was afraid.

Yeah, I was afraid of Quinn Fabray Rachel Berry. The girl with zero fashion sense, almost megalomaniac who could speak only in paragraphs, bossy and insisted on wanting to be my friend.

But the girl with confidence and dignity that any one who never lowered his head to anyone and in any situation. The girl who is constantly treated as an outcast, even within the Glee Club. The girl who takes no scratch and come running, but when the reverse is the first to reach out. The girl who stands up for who she is smiling with pride in this.

I envied it in Rachel, his ability to be who she is and be firm about it. While I hide my insecurities in the darkest corners of my mind. She was dangerous ...  
>At first I did not understand it in this schism want to approach me, I had already made her go through countless humiliations. Yet Rachel was there the next day, sporting a smile of thirty-three teeth at me and wishing me good morning. With the assurance that deep down I had some good in me, and she kept insisting that one hour that side of me would come to light.<p>

At the same time he grew angry, I was also curious about it.  
>Always considered myself very calm and controlled. Rachel was enough to show up and I turned an enraged bull.<p>

I am perceptive and intelligent. Rachel turns to fool me.  
>Honestly, how did I fall in that conversation that Jewish babies are specific tests? My maternal hormones could not be an excuse for my stupidity.<br>On second thought, she gave me a few laps without my noticing.

Fabray shameful, very shameful.

And what about my apparent inability to say no to her. Tsk ... Tsk ...

And the most important. The appearance.

Nowadays it is common knowledge that I remodeled to what this body is now. Well, actually the only medical intervention it was rhinoplasty. The rest was pure physical sacrifice. The appearance was one of my favorite subjects to attack Rachel, from its nose to its minimum height. I confess I was quite insistent on this issue, almost an obsession.

It was not annoying as I knew it, my eyes followed her as she entered my field of vision, and inadvertently took his legs. And instead of insulting her, I was enjoying.

_Seriously, how is that a dwarf garden as she seems to have legs that can last forever?_

And I was not the only one to notice. During the performance of the club, which wore most teens, had to swallow a lot of people speaking the language of her body. Generally this applied to me and Santana. Who would have thought of those sweaters down there were a formidable body weird? Santana was one who had a roving eye toward Rachel during our performance of Start Me Up.

Recalling this, also came to my mind, the desire to want to break the face of Santana for doing so. Only later did I realize that it was jealousy.

I was jealous of Rachel.

I slowly adding small pieces that were falling into place for me to understand all this weird relationship with Rachel. And when I realized, was to have taken a punch in the stomach.

And since I am the queen of denial, the worse my behavior toward her, only to deny a little more to my discovery. And I regret that very much. At that point, could not stand the look of disappointment that she gave me every time I said or did something to hurt her.

And until that point had not noticed a thing.

I wanted it to continue to have faith in me when nobody else did, including me. I refused to let her do it.

In a twisted way, Rachel and I had a connection. And I've always been very selfish with all that was very intimate and close to me. As Rachel has this bizarre power to see and read my soul. I can also do the same with her. And I see in her eyes clearly, what I feel for her.

Quinn watched as Rachel's eyes widened, a pinch of fear shone in the depths of those dark eyes, mixed with anger and excitement.

She knew what she had done. She should feel remorse rather than satisfaction.

"You feel it now, Rachel is not '." She said her name, proved it in their own language and enjoyed the sound of it.

"I feel your madness." Rachel whispered. She moved quickly away from me, pressing her body carefully so striking.

Quinn looked at her, while letting the eye follow her every move, as I inhaled her scent, still savoring the taste of it.  
>I could still feel it, taste beneath the hormone was the taste of her passion, she needs firmly kept stored within it and the battle to contain everything she undertook.<p>

Its Rachel, as she was so smart, slim and sexy as smoothly as it was the female body, was disappointed, hurt, all because of weak-minded boys, inept that they had the good sense to see the gift that God gave them. I know what her fear.

And now I was facing, knowing that he had made many mistakes in his eyes.

Once she learned what that kiss really meant. I had taken her choice. I got something that irrevocably tied to me and thereby took control she so highly esteemed.

"I'm not crazy," I sighed. "At least not anymore."


End file.
